Poseur
by Mikayla333
Summary: Massie is ready for another year at OCD's queen but packs her bags and moves to New York City where she'll attend New Yorks imfamous private school. Massie has Alicia and Claire becide her. Right? Massie learns in a new city, everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: If I owned the clique I wouldn't be writing fanfics like this would I? And I do not own Poseur writen by Rachal Maude. **

**Also, I KNOW this is out of character and there may be some grammar mistakes but we're all human, well, a least most of us are. I used the name off of Rachal Maude's new book for the title. Enjoy! **

**Massie Block has the perfect life; shes alpha of OCD, she has the season's latest trends, and a model-esque body that will have all the boys watching.**

Massie Block and her clique are seen walking slowly down OCD's hallways walking by admiriers. Massie stops and waves her hand to her audience and blows a kiss.

**With 8th grade approaching, Massie thinks her life is under control even with the Briarhood boys to deal with.**

Alicia: Mass, what if they do become the new alphas. You saw how everyone looked at them yesterday?  
Massie: Impossible! We can't let that happen!

**She later discovers that she has to move out of Westchester-**

Massie croches below the banister and leans forward to hear hear parents talking while holding Bean in her arms

**and to fabulous New York City-**

Massie: I just heard the most SHOCKING NEWS!  
Alicia: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?  
Massie: I'M...GOING TO...MOVE TO...NEW YORK CITY!!!!!!  
Alicia: ME TOO!!!!

**-were the rich and beautiful live and where designer clothes flourish.**

(A image of New York city shows with its restless crowds, the sounds of honking cars, and people laughing.)

Alicia: (at Westchester mall) We don't even know how to fit into New York City! What are we going to wear  
Claire: Comon Massie!  
Massie: Don't worry I got us covered! pulls out a credit card We're going shopping! Claire your first!

(the inside of a large penthouse interior is shown)  
Mrs. Block: Here we are...welcome to your new home girls!

**Now, Massie and her friends will have to attend one of New York's infamous private schools.**

Alicia: I can't believe were attending one new york city private school. Its just like a dream.  
Massie: I know...Lets hope we don't wake up!

Claire: Do you think we'll get to the top again?  
Massie: What do you mean?  
Claire: Rule the school!  
Massie:I hope...Any girl who gets in my way in D2M

**When entering New York, Alicia wants to find a new guy and finds her new passion**

Massie: you know nothing about SPORTS! ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
Alicia: I thought you'd be happy for me. Becides, don't we need to start fresh and new. Tennis looks fun! Becides, my dad taught it to me when I was little.

**while Claire wants to start fresh and maybe get a makeover in the process.**

Massie: I can't believe she's getting all the attention!  
Alicia: Well you did give her a makeover!

**Massie finds out that theatre may not be soo lame after all after seeing that the drama club rules the school.**

Massie: Hello? Is this the audition room I'd like to try out.  
Melissa: Lemme guess.. its the newbie. What are you doing here?

(a hot brown haired guy walks into the room laughing with his friends)  
Massie: Whos that guy?  
Lilly: Oh his name is Austin...hes the hottest guy here and hes the drama king

**Will the clique deal with living in New York City?**

(Massie, Claire, and Alicia hide under a shelf in the new york city mall and Claire gets up and points)  
Claire: Thats him! Thats the guy who I like!  
Massie: Aren't you going to say hi?  
Alicia: omg! I know him!

Massie: Who was on the phone?  
Alicia: Derrington...  
Massie: Tell him im to busy getting ready for my date  
Claire: But you don't have a date

**Will they rule the social scene or be dumped faster than a fake Coach bag**

Melissa: Get OFF MY STAGE!!!!!!!!!!  
Massie: I guess its not yours anymore!

Alicia: omg! This is the worst day of my life...Now were going to be humliated in front of the whole school!  
Massie: Not without some payback!

(Massie, Alicia, and Claire sit on the second floor of starbucks looking down at Austin and Melissa. Massie takes a a tea packet and sprinkles it over the railing onto Melissa and Austin)  
Alicia: What are you doing?  
Massie: shhh your ruining their beautiful moment...

**or find their own cliques and be separated?**

Leslie: Don't you remember her you guys used to be friends  
Claire: Oh yeah, I remember Moosie Block  
Massie: Whats that supossed to mean!!!

**Will Kristen deal with being the only one at OCD or will she have other plans? Who will be alpha after Massie?**

Kristen: Dylan! Where have you been i've been worried! Whats the bags for!  
Dylan: I thought you knew? Well, you probally forgot. Remember thats im moving! Im checking out of OCD tommorow!  
Kristen: (frowns) oh...

**A new Clique era...Coming this winter break to your computer screen! **

**flames are welcome:D But be nice! Don't be a hater! **


	2. Authors note

Athors Note: The 1st chapter will be out tommorow just 2 let u know:D Toodles:D


End file.
